Going Out on a High Note
by dragonsprit
Summary: Adam was ready to celebrate graduating from Degrassi but before leaving he decides to pull off three Degrassi miracles and send him and his friends out on a high note.


**Welcome to another one of my weekend one-shots this one spawned from yet another attempt at reuniting my OTP plus taking yet another foray into a pairing I'm quite fond of so sit back relax and enjoy.**

 **Any fans of my open long stories things are finally calm enough to give you guys a main three story chapter so look out this week the weekend block of stories should be up as normal but as always check the Degrassi Saviors website for any changes.**

 **Disclaimer** **I do Not own Degrassi all characters belong to respecti** **ve owners no copyright infringement intended I only own the plot.**

 **Here are the important notes for tonight's short**

 **Takes place after the Degrassi graduation**

 **Adam isn't dead but he is no longer with Becky**

 **Clare did have cancer and she did break-up with Eli there is no baby**

 **Clare is dating Adam they've been together since Christmas break**

 **Drew did get held back and have sex with Clare he and Adam have moved past it**

 **Imogen did date Jack but they broke up before March break**

 **The rest will be explained in story.**

 **Chapter1 Going out on a High Note**

Adam couldn't have pictured his senior year ending any better he was on his way to the Brooklyn Academy of Music on full scholarship and would spending the next four years with the his best friend turned soul-mate Clare Edwards, the two had gotten together during Christmas break shortly after Clare had broken up with Eli for the final time.

Although their relationship took a bit of getting used to from friends and family after a few months everyone could see that Clare and Adam had fallen hard for each other.

Tonight Adam was planning on making the graduation party Audra was throwing for both him and Drew extra special not only was he planning on proposing to Clare but he also had two special guests coming by Adam had every intention of making tonight one that no one would forget.

Since Degrassi's graduation was held in the afternoon Audra had setup a late evening dinner for her sons and their friends to enjoy, needless to say Adam only told her about the surprise that concerned him he was vague as to the details of the other two surprises.

"Drew did you double check the guest list with mom?" Adam shouted as he moved the cooler from the living room.

"Adam for the last time yes the table is set drinks are on ice and the food should be done in a bit."

"Good if one thing goes wrong tonight I kill you."

"Noted Adam now go change I told everyone to be here in two hours."

Adam went to his room and pulled his white godfather style suit that had the matching red tie and headed for the shower.

After a quick shower Adam changed into his suit and got Clare's engagement ring from the small safe he kept in his closet the ring was a 14kt gold ring with a 3kt diamond in the middle engraved with an old English C in the middle, Adam had gotten the ring selling a few vintage comics and was hoping Clare would accept his proposal so that they could start planning Clare's dream wedding.

Once Adam was dressed he went back downstairs where he noticed Drew was still in sweats.

"Drew what the hell go change."

"Chill little bro I'll be ready before anyone gets here."

"Just go I'll finish with mom."

"Fine I'm gone."

Once Drew was out of ear shot Adam pulled his cell phone and made the first of two calls.

"Hey are you close?"

"Yeah I'm at the spot we discussed with you know who."

"Good give us about an hour after we get things off the ground and head over this way."

"Will do later Adam."

Adam hung up the phone and headed to Audra who was in the kitchen pulling out the ham.

"Mom is all the food done?"

"Yes Adam it is and I even set the extra place at the table like you wanted."

"Thanks mom I'll call Clare and the rest of my friends and let them know to start heading over here."

"Alright Adam."

Adam called Jenna Connor Alli and Dallas who were all at the Bhandari's celebrating Alli's acceptance into Cambridge.

Alli and Dallas would be spending a few months apart because Dallas would be playing hockey in Japan he had just finalized a deal that would allow him to play the season in Japan before he moved to England to be with Alli his Japanese club had worked out a deal where they would pay him to be an ambassador to help grow hockey in England during the off season.

Meanwhile Jenna and Connor would be spending a year apart before trying to transfer to schools in LA so Jenna could pursue her music and Connor could get his name out faster in the LA gaming world.

Once the phone calls were made Adam helped put the finishing touches on the house and check on Drew.

"Drew are you ready yet."

Adam keep your fucking shirt on I'm almost done."

"Screw you Drew tonight has to be perfect."

Once Drew came back downstairs he noticed Adam pacing around the living room.

"Adam chill out this is just a grad party you're pacing like its a press conference."

"Drew if you knew what today was really about you'd understand why I'm nervous as hell."

"Dude chill its okay." Drew stated as he shook his brother seemingly dismissing his earlier remark.

Once the house was setup guests began arriving starting with the Torres' grandparents.

"Gran Gramps thanks for coming Drew greeted as Audra walked out of kitchen.

"Mom Dad you actually came."

"Of course Audra we wouldn't miss this for the world." her father replied.

"Boys these are for you." the senior Torres said handing the brothers four envelopes.

The brothers put the gifts on the table just as their friends began to show up of course Adam engulfed Clare in a not so chaste kiss.

"Adam not in front of everyone Clare admonished knowing what Adam's intentions were with that kiss.

"Sorry aqua eyes I just missed you."

"I forgive you Adam now lets mingle."

The dinner at the house carried on into the early evening with finger sandwiches and dancing just before dinner was to be served Adam put in a call to his missing guests who were on their way.

Just as Audra was pulling out the food to place on the dinning table which had been extended for today's events Adam was finally ready to put his master plan into action.

"Everyone can I have your attention for a quick second." Adam said tapping on a pre-planted glass grabbing everyone's attention.

"This is supposed to be a graduation party for my brother and I but tonight is about more than just graduation today is about completing puzzles that were left unfinished so with that I ask that everyone gather in the living room and also that Drew Imogen and Clare take the center of the room".

The guests did as instructed Adam then place blindfolds in both Drew and Imogen's hands.

"Drew Imogen put those blindfolds on and don't take them off until I tell you to."

While Everyone in the room was trying to make sense of Adams' instructions he went over to the door where he saw his two guests pull up to the house in a limo and walk in.

All of the graduates were in shock when they noticed Fiona and Bianca walk into the living room each standing in front of their former lovers.

Drew Imogen you guys can take the blindfolds off now."

The duo followed Adams' instructions and were shocked to be standing face to face with their former flame.

Still stunned Adam decided to break the tension in the room.

Imogen Drew you are standing in front of the person you lost once now hush as they allow you to have a chance to be made whole again.

Since this was Bianca's second home Fiona and Adam allowed her to go first.

"Andrew when I left you all those months ago I thought I was doing it to have a chance to see what else was out there for me but the truth is no matter what amazing things I experienced I couldn't really enjoy them because they made me feel like I was incomplete I now realize to really experience life I have to get back the one piece of me I never should have let go so I'm asking you to make my heart whole again by marrying me?"

Bianca dropped to a knee revealing a gold engagement ring waiting for Drew's answer.

Drew thought for a moment before taking the ring placing it on his finger and abducting Bianca's lips in a heated kiss.

"Welcome home B." Drew said as he pulled away from his now fiancee.

"With that I say that's one couple made hole now Fiona if you would."

"Thanks Adam."

"Imogen when you let me go that was the hardest thing I had to hear but I know why you did it but I'm here to tell you that just like you thought letting me go was the right move I think us being together is truly the right move we complete each other so I hope you take this ring and allow us to give our love the chance it deserves."

Fiona pulled out a 14kt gold ring with a 5kt diamond hoping Imogen would accept needless to say it took all of three seconds for Imogen and Fiona to cement their connection with a kiss.

"Now that the two old bonds have been reconnected its time to connect a new bond." Adam said stepping in front of Clare.

"Clare when we first got together we both thought it was crazy but after three years around you as a friend and blissful months with you as your boyfriend I know that crazy suits us just right so will you make my connections a perfect three for three by saying yes to the question will you marry me."

Clare was stunned but seconds later planted a passion filled kiss on Adam.

"Adam Yes I'll marry you."

Adam slipped the ring on Clare's finger and the two shared a kiss as Adam thought to himself he officially sent both he and his friends out of Degrassi on a high note.


End file.
